srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:216.250.178.63
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Quest:The Dragon Statue page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wetheril (Talk) 21:35, December 25, 2009 Recent edits Hi, I'm one of the administrators of the Sryth Wiki. We're a little concerned about your last edits, specially the ones at Quest:Revenge, Weaponry, Quest:The Bog Giant and Quest:Trouble in Werrit. Since you're an unregistered user, we don't know how much credit should we give to your findings. They might be correct and useful, but since some of your other edits have had to be tailored by other senior editors for lack of adequacy to this wiki's customs, we fear there might be some errors on them. Please answer here or in my talk page (or at the Community Portal) to help us ascertain the value of your edits. And by the way, if you plan to become a frequent contributor, we'd be grateful if you registered a username. Thank you. Scarbrowtalk 20:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks to Shadowblack for clearing up this. It seems like this contributor actually corrected wrong values with good ones. This gives him/her a good record Scarbrowtalk 14:00, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry for being anonymous and editing. As I peruse the Wiki, I find typos or ambiguous wording in some entries and try to correct or clarify (I know this can be very subjective and I try to match what appears to be the 'better' entries). Also, for example, when I found a discrepancy between table usage in Weaponry and Unarmed Combat, I adjusted the former to match the later. And once in a while, as I run through a Quest, I find the Wiki data isn't an exact match for the Quest (yes, I am aware that - especially for Stamina Points - many of the Quests have a variable element; e.g. at the same point in the same Quest you might meet 1, 2 or 3 of the same enemy with generally more enemies meaning a higher total SP). Thanks for the "good record" comment. --216-250-178-63 16:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks to you for answering (although when you answer to somebody, it's better to do it on his/her talk page, cause not everybody checks all edits daily). Being anonymous is not bad on itself, the bad thing is other editors not knowing about your edits, and thus not knowing if you're or not a reliable source. Since we now know you, you can keep editing as you wish, for we will know it's you. However, as IP addresses change over time, it would still be preferable for us if you registered. Please contact me if I can assist you in any way with the process. And a last note: when you edit on talk pages (not articles), you should sign with four tildes (~~~~) so readers can know who made the edit. Scarbrowtalk 14:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC)